Alexander Thray
Alexander is a Viper Pilot and Flight Instructor onboard the Battlestar Megaera. His Call sign is 'X-Ray'. Physical Description Physically Attractive with an Athletic build. When not in uniform or flight suit he wears Tropical Print Shirts. Personality & Traits General Overview A playboy and unsurprisingly full of himself he enjoys coming on to the ladies and is surprisingly successful. He also enjoys to joke around even in times that are stressed or dangerous as well as pulling practical jokes on his colleagues. He’s charismatic and charming extrovert often at the centre of attention at many gatherings. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths- Charming, Funny and Good Piloting Skills. Weaknesses- Issues with authority and often takes unnecessary risks Ambitions Alex has little in the way of ambition beyond one day living a simple life on a tropical island surrounded by attractive women. Hobbies & Interests Women, partying, Drinking basically having a good time. He Also enjoys telling Jokes and pulling practical jokes. Languages Colonial Standard Family *'Father' - Simon Thray *'Mother' - Jennifer Thray *'Sister(s) ' - Keira, Jewel, Cameron and Lynne History Alexander was born the only son of five children to a pair of farmers on Gemenon. Being the only boy Alexander felt he had to fight to get attention and often found himself getting into trouble around the family farm, like taking tractor for Joy Ride. In his teens these acts of attention seeking rebellion led to him seducing the other Farmers Daughters and getting chased by the often armed Farmers. He didn’t want to follow his father’s foot step in becoming a farmer and he spent his early Life looking up at the Star (often with a farmer’s daughter) and learning to fly freighters at a nearby spaceport. When He was old enough Alexander joined the Colonial Fleet and became a Nugget Pilot learning to fly both Raptors and Vipers. At the Academy He earned a reputation as a playboy particularly when he sneaked two attractive twins in to a Raptor Flight Simulator and was caught by the flight instructor in the throws of passion. Despite this misdemeanour his record was flawless and his good test scores allowed him to stay in the training programme and eventually joined the colonial fleet. His Call sign Of X-Ray was derived from the X in his first name and the last three letters of his surname. Alexander has spent his career being passed from Battlestar to Battlestar to Defence group and to Battlestar again as his attitude often causes the CAG, XO or CO to request his transfer. His last Transfer was recently to the Battlestar Megaera. Service Record Has both trained and had field time in piloting both the Vipers, Raptors as well as other small space fairing vessels. He has served in a total 12 Battlestars and Planetary Defence Groups in a relatively small career, this also means he has not had much chance to raise through the ranks. *Flight Academy- Cadet *2 Month suspension from Flight Academy *Flight Academy- Cadet *Battlestar Avalon- Viper Pilot (2 Months, transferred at request of CAG) *Aquaria Defence Group- Viper Pilot (6 Months, transferred at the request of Lieutenant JG Thray) *Flight Academy- Raptor Flight Instructor (4 Months) *Flight Academy- Viper Flight Instructor (9 Months, transferred at the request of academy commander) *Battlestar Pegasus- Raptor Pilot (7 Months, transferred at the request of Rear Admiral) *Gemenon Defence Group- Viper Pilot (1 Month, transferred at the request of Lieutenant JG Thray) *Battlestar Valkyrie- Raptor ECO (5 Months) *Battlestar Valkyrie- Raptor Pilot (7 Months) *Battlestar Valkyrie- Viper Pilot (7 Months, transferred at the request of the ships XO) *Battlestar Solaria- Viper Pilot (11 Months) *Battlestar Erasmus- Viper Pilot (3 Months, transferred at the request of CAG) *Canceron Defence Group- Viper Plot (4 Months, transferred at the request of Lieutenant JG Thray) *Battlestar Amazon- Raptor Pilot (3 Months) *Battlestar Columbia- Viper Pilot (4 Months) *Battlestar Triton- Viper Pilot (1 Month, rapid transfer at the request of the Commander) *Battlestar Megaera- Viper Pilot (2 weeks at the time of Cylon attack) Category:Gemenon Category:Lieutenant JG Category:Air Wing Category:Battlestar Megaera Personnel Category:Viper Pilot